The Age of Orton
by The Fan Fiction Writer
Summary: Orton hot of win at Survivor Series 2010 now faces challenges for his WWE Title, can a relative assist him in his quest to create a new 'Age of Orton? Better summary will come as the story progresses
1. 1:  Interference

**AN: I'm going to admit it, this story is inspired by Suspicious Initials 'Double RKO' story, albeit with a different plot and set in a different time era. **

Chapter 1: Interference

"Wasteland on Orton! This match is surely done!" Michael Cole yelled in response to Wade Barrett heaving the WWE Champion onto his broad shoulders and then slamming him back to the ring mat, in what could be described as an inverted Samoan Drop, the fallen WWE champion was surely defeated, after all he had suffered an attack from behind before the match even started and unfortunately for Randy Orton he had sustained what looked like a knee injury.

However, despite the clear clean victory that seemed all but certain that would make Wade Barrett the first British WWE Champion in history, his arch nemesis John Cena exploded from the crowd and charged into the ring. Cena quickly pulled the referee out and ring and sent him carrening to the arena floor seemingly knocking the official out. The crowd, mostly kids of course erupted in a massive cheer

By this point, John Cena and Wade Barrett has been feuding through-out the WWE since the early summer right through to November. Cena on one occasion was even forced to join Barrett's group called the Nexus (a group that contained rookie, but potent young superstars) due to a loss sustained by Cena to Barrett in a one-on-one match at Hell in a Cell two months prior. However due to Cena's refusal to aid Barrett in winning the WWE championship the night before at Survivor Series, Cena had been fired from the WWE, due to Barrett's control over his contract. However the beloved face of the WWE was back with vengeance. With a smug smile the 9-time WWE champion slid into the ring and promptly attacked his nemesis. The 6 foot 1 brown haired superstar heaved the taller Barrett into his shoulders in a fireman's carry before slamming him back-first onto the canvas in what he called the 'Attitude Adjustment'. Adding insult to injury, per se, Cena then began punch the grounded Barrett repeatedly. Suddenly the rest of Nexus (consisting of David Otunga, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty) burst out from the backstage area and charged towards the ring to confront Cena who was still pounding the Nexus leader.

Taking the smartest possible action Cena quickly slid out of the ring and retreated through the crowd with the members of Nexus hot on his tail. This of course left Randy Orton and the Nexus leader, Wade Barrett sprawled on the ring canvas. A new referee quickly made his way to the ring to replace the official who still lay on the outside of the ring.

Barrett was the first to his feet and made his way over the WWE champion who was slowly, but surely getting to his feet with the aid of the ring ropes. Then suddenly Orton got to his feet, leapt into the air and grabbed the Englishman around the neck and planted him face first into the canvas in a move which Orton called the RKO (a version of the jumping cutter manoeuvre) every fan in the arena jumped to their feet cheering. Orton then quickly hooked the strong legs of Barrett and pinned him

"One!" the referee called slamming his right hand into the mat counting the pin.

"Two!"

"Three!" The timekeepers bell rang, signalling the end of the match, against all possible odds, Randy Orton, perhaps the most popular WWE superstar had won the match. By this point the WWE fans were cheering very loudly, Orton, their hero had defeated the unpopular Wade Barrett.

"Here is your winner and _still _the WWE Champion, RANDY ORTON!" Justin Roberts, the RAW ring announcer boomed. Orton slowly rose to his feet as his theme song, _Voices _boomed over the arena's speakers, still needing the ring ropes to support himself, the referee handed the prestigious WWE Championship belt over to Orton, who despite his injuries raised the championship over his head.

_AWESOME! _

Suddenly the arena erupted in boos, the Money in the Bank winner, the Miz, one of the most despised wrestlers in the WWE ran down to the ring, briefcase in hand and promptly slid into the ring. His lackey, Alex Riley accompanied his mentor down the ring, a smug smirk was etched on his face, he knew _exactly _what his mentor was about to do. Orton stared at the smaller 6 foot wrestler, not intimidated one bit.

The Miz, as cocky and over-confident as ever handed his Money in the Bank briefcase over to the referee who then promptly handed it over to Justin Roberts at ringside

"The Miz, is now cashing in his Money in the Bank briefcase. As a result this match is set for one fall, and is for the WWE Championship!" It was official, the Miz had picked his moment, when the champion was at his most weakest. The Money in the Bank briefcase was won by the Miz in the RAW Money in the Bank ladder match at the Money in the Bank Pay-per-View earlier that July. Winning the briefcase gave the winner a contract that allowed them to cash it in to have a match against a champion of their choosing, _any time _he wanted to. Cunningly the Miz had picked what looked like the perfect moment.

As the bell rang Orton charged towards the fresh Miz who easily stopped the charge with a simple Clothesline, as a result Orton crashed to the mat. Taking full advantage, the Miz then started to attack Orton's injured knee to wear the bigger, powerful WWE champion down to a point where the Miz could easily win the match. The WWE fans were mixed in their reactions, some wanted the Miz to win while most wanted Orton to do them all a favour and punt the unpopular superstar's head off.

The Miz then dragged Orton over to the steel posts that supported the ring and proceeded to bash Orton's injured knee against the unforgiving steel post, again the crowd erupted in boos. Orton writhed in pain as the Miz rolled back onto the ring and cockily posed which of course garnered more jeers from the crowd. However, despite the almost impossible odds, Orton mounted a comeback with multiple punches and even landed his signature snap powerslam. The WWE universe coiled in anticipation as the 'The Viper' Randy Orton quickly got into position for the RKO, Orton slammed the ring canvas with his fists, pumping himself up as the Miz groggily got to his feet. Orton then leapt to the air and wrapped his arms around the neck of the Miz ready to bring him face down onto the mat.

However, much to the dismay of the WWE fandom, the Miz expertly wrapped his arms around Orton's own arms locking them into a Full Nelson and then swept Orton's legs from underneath him causing Orton to fall face first to the mat in a move that the Miz called the 'Skull Crushing Finale' (a version of the Full Nelson Facebuster). The Miz quickly went for the cover...

"One!"

"Two!"

"Th..."The referee was interrupted by a WWE fan jumping over the railing at ringside and promptly running towards the Miz's apprentice, Alex Riley and then speared the wrestler to the floor. The referee, distracted by the intrusion of the fan turned to deal with the disturbance, and as a result, the Miz's pin attempt on Randy Orton, which should have and would have crowned the Miz the new WWE champion. In frustration the Miz got up off the mat and started to complain to the referee.

The intruding fan, bore a striking resemblance to Randy Orton in his younger days, the intruder was pretty well built physically and easily stood at 6 foot 5. Due to his size the fan was easily holding off the security guards who were attempting to remove him from the arena.

As a result of all the commotion that was delaying the match, Orton slowly but surely rose to his feet, clearly favouring his uninjured leg, the WWE champion hobbled over to the distracted Miz, turned him around and promptly delivered the RKO. Orton quickly went for the cover, the crowd erupted in cheers.

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"

Orton's theme song, 'Voices' played, and for the second time that night, Orton was handed the WWE title belt, he raised the belt into the air in victory and in response the WWE fandom roared with cheers. Orton then turned his icy glare towards the intruding fan that had helped him to win the match. The fan then climbed into the ring the outside of the ring was littered with defeated security guards, the resemblance between the two men was remarkable, they could even be mistaken as brothers, the fan shared the same hair colour and even facial features, they were almost identical. The two stared each down, the fans in attendance collectively held their breath. However much to the surprise of the WWE fans the two men embraced and celebrated. Raw ended with the two men standing on opposite turnbuckles, both striking the famous 'Orton Legend Killer pose'.

But the question was; what was Randy Orton's connection to the fan whom had saved his championship reign?

**AN: This chapter was purposely short. Please leave a review **


	2. 2: Family Reunion

**AN: Randy seems a bit out of character (in Kayfabe) while interacting with his family, but I gather he's a family guy in real life so that trait will transfer over to this story. Don't worry he's still the Punt kicking, psychopathic, Viper we all know :-) **

**This chapter is short as well, but trust me they will get longer. I'm new to writing in the Wrestling Genre.**

Chapter 2: Family Reunion.

"Thanks buddy" Randy softly spoke heavily limping supporting nearly all his weight on the mysterious fan whom had helped him win his match against the Miz. In the duration of the match Orton's knee had been injured. Randy Orton's ego still remained intact and his WWE Title belt was still slung over his right shoulder

"What are younger brothers for?" the fan goofily grinned. The two brothers slowly but surely made their way through the backstage area towards Orton's locker room. David looked like exactly like his brother from his younger days from 2007.

"Well, David, you owe me from way back, nice to see your debts have finally been paid off been paid off". Randy replied, seeming much friendlier towards others than most people would give him credit for.

"You owe me a helluva lot big bro" David scoffed in response. "When the time is right I want a shot at _that_" he continued as he pointed his index finger at the WWE Championship on Randy's shoulder.

"Remember when I told Sheamus I'd RKO grandma? That would be nothing compared to what I'll do to you if you even _dare _come after _my _WWE title" Randy swore, his Iris's constricted making his eyes look like that of a Viper.

"Whoa dude calm down, I'd never cross you. After all you trained me to wrestle", I'm indebted to you" David replied, Randy's eyes dilated again and then he looked lovingly at his younger brother. The two Orton's walked into Randy's personal locker room, David helped his older brother over to a chair and helped him into the chair.

"Thanks buddy" Randy sighed. He took the WWE Championship off his right shoulder and looked straight at it "I nearly lost this thing" Randy said as he continued to look at the belt in almost a trance-like state, "Besides my family, _this _is what I live for"

"You're a seven time world champion and the biggest star in the company, dude on you are on top of the freaking world!" David exclaimed. "Look at what you have done this year; you've taught two rookies the lesson of a life time at Wrestlemania, you feuded with and destroyed your former tag team partner, you RKO'd Evan Bourne mid-air, won a Hell in a Cell match against Sheamus and you also stood up to Wade Barrett and the Nexus and have defeated them".

"Gee..." Randy began, before he was interrupted by a very angry Miz (minus Alex Riley) barging into the locker room, he held an ice pack to the side of his head obviously shaken from the affects of Randy's deadly RKO.

"Who the heck is this!" Miz demanded pointing his free arm towards David who mocked offence. "Don't be a smart-ass or else I'll kick your ass!" he threatened

"Is that so?" David asked raising his eyebrow, he stepped over to the much smaller Miz, David's 6 foot 5, relatively heavily built frame made the Miz look like the crappy reality TV "star" that he was.

"Yeah it is" Miz retorted " I don't know who the hell you are, but you sure aren't a contracted wrestler, what is your business here?" the Miz demanded

"He's my younger brother, got a problem?" Randy, the elder Orton brother threatened slowly rising to his feet. "Plus, he _is _a contracted wrestler"

"Oh really?" the Miz questioned "Let's see if junior here is ready for a fight next week on Raw!"

"My debut match against you?" David scoffed "I'm almost offended"

"We'll see, I want to exact my revenge on you for costing me the WWE Championship, the very thing that should be draped over _my _shoulder" the Miz replied, his arrogance as infuriating as ever. "Also, we are not done yet Randy, I got screwed over, I want a re-match!"

"You had your chance and you lost, now get the hell out before me and David make you get out" Orton said coldly "I _will _punt your damn head off"

Miz looked like he was going to accept Randy's challenge before thinking better off it, he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance. He started to back out of the room before glaring straight into David's eyes. The Miz then scurried out of the room.

"Pfft, what a coward" David muttered

"You're going to actually face him next week?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow "Even though the Miz isn't the biggest of competitors if you make a mistake he _will _capitalise on it"

"Would you mind watching my back next week? If the knee heals significantly of course"

"I know for certain I won't be able to compete next week, so I'd better talk to management, but I'll certainly watch your back in your match next week, just don't ask me to do too much"

"Oh trust me; you won't have to deal with the Miz ever again once I get through with him".

00000000000

_WWE Raw, 29__th__ November 2010_

WWE Raw started with the usual opening pyro and theme music accompanied by Michael Cole and Jerry 'the King' Lawler welcoming the TV audience to the show. When the opening fan-fare ended the Nexus' theme song, _We are One by 12 Stones _boomed over the arena speakers and in response the audience jeered. The group of renegade rookies known as the Nexus, consisting of the leader, Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel, David Otunga, Michael McGillicutty, Heath Slater and Husky Harris all made their way as a collective unit down towards the ring. Slater and Gabriel both proudly displayed their WWE Tag Team Championship belts around their waist. When the group finally reached the ring, Barrett was the first to climb the ring apron and enter the ring, he then made his way over to the other side of the ring and demanded a microphone, his demand was met and Justin Roberts handed him one.

"Cut the music!" Wade demanded in his thick English accent, and if as once the Nexus' theme music stopped playing. "Since the early summer, I have led the Nexus and since the early summer we have run riot over the WWE. We who stand before you are the most dominant superstars ever to the grace the WWE" Barrett then stopped momentarily and allowed the other members of the Nexus to step forward and taunt the crowd

"_You Suck! You Suck! You Suck!" _the crowd chanted as if one voice

"You morons may hate us, but we rule the WWE" Wade snorted in reply "Our dominance in the WWE is unparalleled; we have taken out Vince Mc Mahon, the legendary Bret Hart, several Hall of Famers such as Rickie 'the Dragon' Steamboat, we have even had John Cena forcibly join our group. Which brings me to my next point, last week near the end of my WWE Championship match last week a certain thorn in my side by the name of John Cena..." the crowd exploded with cheers.

"_Cena! Cena! Cena!" _the crowd chanted

"Cost me what is rightfully _mine! _John Cena is supposed to be fired from the WWE, yet he still appears and interferes in my match, I feel that I should re-instate Cena just to destroy him and leave his career in jeopardy!"

"_No Chance that's what you got!" _

The crowd exploded in a tiffany of cheers as the Chairman of the Board; Vincent Kennedy Mc Mahon walked out onto the Raw Stage. Mc Mahon who had apparently been put in a coma by a vicious attack by the Nexus earlier that year . But now he was back and was surrounded by a mob of various WWE superstars such as Mark Henry and The Big Show.

"Miss me?" Vince said as he grinned straight towards the Nexus group, again the fans exploded in cheers. "What you did to me earlier this year was unforgiveable, I brought you to the WWE, I thought each of you would be the future of the WWE and yet you stab me in the back!" I brought you to the WWE and I'm as sure going to take you out of it!"

"Is that a threat old man?" Barrett responded in his thick English accent "Why don't you come down to the ring by yourself and face me one on one?"

"You see, Wade, I'd love to but there is another person who would just love to destroy you!" Vince maliciously responded, he then paused a huge grin was plastered over his aging face.

_You can't see me, _John Cena's theme song played over the arena's speakers, however the positive response of the crowd completely drowned out the music. Everyone expected the beloved face of the WWE to burst out onto the stage and run down to the ring to confront the Nexus. However what Cena did was quite different, he burst out of the crowd, Steel Chair in hand and promptly slid into the ring. He quickly dispatched all the members of the Nexus with shots to the head and abdominal region, after finishing off the last Nexus member with a brutal shot to the skull Cena raised the steel chair above his head in triumph as the crowd cheered very loudly. Vince Mc Mahon strode down into the ring in typical Mc Mahon fashion, the Chairman of the WWE then walked up the steel steps at ring side and into the ring and held his microphone up to his mouth. "John, I know the anomyous Raw General Manager has fired you but I have over-ruled his ruling, to an extent, tonight we are going to have a main event match between you and Wade Barrett, if you win you are reinstated, and to make sure this pile of crap known as the Nexus doesn't interfere we are going to have the match inside a STEEL CAGE MATCH! And to make it interesting we will have Raw Superstars standing at ringside to discourage Barrett from leaving the cage so as a result the match can only be won by pin fall or submission" Vince stated as the audience screamed with joy. A steel cage slowly descended from the rafters of the arena, Cena had a huge grin on his face, many months of pent-up emotion would be released tonight inside that cage. "And now back onto the subject of the Raw General Manager, I am dissatisfied with his performance and I am demanding he or she to appear here next week to explain his actions to me!"

0000000000

"Now that sounds interesting" David commented with a raised eyebrow, even though his match with the Miz wasn't until later in the show, he stood already in his ring gear with simply consisted of trunks similar to his brother with black knee pads and wrestling boots. Even though he looked very similar to his older brother, David sported no tattoos on his arms, furthermore his muscles were bigger than his older brother's, giving him the vital advantage of sheer size and strength."Cena's going to get his revenge later tonight"

"You shouldn't think about Cena" Randy said, the older Orton brother was clothed in his usual wrestling gear albeit with the added addition of his new shirt. "Your mind should be solely focused on the Miz, he's a sneaky rodent, lose your focus and he'll punish you. Not to mention Alex Riley, that snivelling son of a bitch is one pain in the ass"

"Which is why I have you at ringside with me" David responded

"Don't count on me too much, my knee is still pretty banged up. However I've thought ahead just in case and I have placed a Steel Pipe under the ring 'just in case'. If Miz or Riley try to pull anything simply grab the pipe and smash their face in" Randy coldly said, highlighting his viper-like tendencies.

"You're still like what you were back in 2009 when everyone hated you, but now you act the same and everyone loves you, I don't get it"

"The WWE Universe came to their senses and realised that I'm the best WWE Superstar on the roster and thus started to cheer for me. Plus, I'm awesome" Randy replied with the slightest hint of a grin.

"Huh, I'd like to see what the WWE Universe will think of me, after I destroy the Miz later" David asked.

"Do everyone a favour and simply punt his head off, you'll be as popular as me" Randy simply replied

**AN: Chapter Three will be much longer than this as it will contain David's match against the Miz and possibly the steel cage match between Cena and Barrett.**

**Also, I'm going to put the profile of David up on my profile page soon, so be on the watch out for that.**

**Don't forget to tell me what you thought about the chapter in a review, okay? xD**


	3. Chapter 3: Debuting Factors

Chapter 3: Debuting Factors

Now into the second hour of the show, WWE Raw was on a roll. The United States Champion, Daniel Bryan had just beat Ted DiBaise in a relatively long match in which Bryan won the match up with his potent 'La Belle Lock' submission hold, furthermore Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater (from the Nexus) had retained their WWE Tag Titles against the Uso Brothers in a quick match and the Divas Champion, Natalya had defeated both Layla and Michelle Mc Cool in a handicap match. However the next match scheduled on the card was David Orton verses the Miz in a singles match.

"Darn , I'm a nervous wreck" David muttered, he still stood with his older brother in Randy's personal locker room.

"You should have been there when I debuted against Hardcore Holly, that old geezer just didn't like rookies, I got my ass handed to me. The Miz is different, he's been around for a while but he's no seasoned veteran, he'll try to pull some cheap tricks but keep your wits around you and you'll be fine.

"I hope so" David muttered, he looked up to the TV set and heard Michael Cole pander about the Miz "Note to self: Kill Michael Cole" David groaned

"Remember I've got your back, plus I've got a steel pipe hidden around the ring" Randy replied. The two brothers looked at the TV screen awaiting the announcement of David's debut match. The pair's wait wasn't long, as _I came to play _by Downstrait echoed around the arena and the Miz with his apprentice; Alex Riley made their way down to the ring

"I guess that's our cue" David sighed

000000000

The cocky superstar from Cleveland, Ohio climbed into the ring a sour frown was etched across his face, he made his way across the ring and demanded a microphone. One was quickly passed to him and he promptly placed the microphone up to his lips

"Last week, I cashed my Money in the Bank title shot on Randy Orton for the WWE Championship. I had waited months and months and I picked my moment, I struck at the most opportune time. Randy was a weak and beaten man thanks to the Nexus, I picked my moment to ensure that I would win, I was dominating the match until this... roll the footage!" Miz demanded. The titantron erupted to life and showed footage from last week's WWE RAW in which David had interfered in Randy's match up with the Miz. The crowd cheered loudly and taunted the Miz over his loss.

"I should be standing here as _your _WWE Champion!" the Miz screamed into the microphone. Michael Cole, a huge fan of the Miz stood up from the announce table and applauded. "After my loss last week, I stormed back stage to confront Randy Orton..." the crowd exploded into cheers, "Only to find him with the "fan" that cost me my match. Much to my surprise, that same "fan" is in fact Randy's own brother. And to my chagrin I discovered that Randy's little brother is in fact a contracted wrestler here in the WWE, me being the awesome and fearless guy that I am, I challenged Randy's brother to a match tonight, right here, right _now!"_. The crowd exploded in anticipation of seeing Randy Orton's sibling

_I hear Voices _by Rev Theory boomed over the arena, the live crowd erupted in cheers.

000000000

"Oh my gosh this is really happening" David gasped, sweat started to form on his eyebrow "I'm about to make my freaking debut, in the WW-freaking-E!" David shouted with pride. "23 years of age and if my life ended now, I would still have lead an awesome life"

"Heh, you should'a seen me on my debut, just a kid like you. Keep your head in the game and you'll do just fine" Randy replied, he mounted the WWE Championship over his shoulder. "Let's do this" Randy nodded, the brothers both stepped out onto the stage together, the crowd held a sustained cheer and applause for the two Orton brothers. David looked exactly like his brother albeit taller, stood at 6 foot 6 and had more muscle tone than compared to his older brother, apart from that, the two brothers were nearly identical.

"_His opponent, from St Louis Missouri, weighs in at 265 pounds! DAVID ORTON!" _Justin Roberts bellowed from ringside

"Holy freak, this is surreal" David muttered, he looked at his older brother who stood on the ramp, Randy stared intently at the Miz, still bitter over his injured knee. David waltzed past his older brother and slid into the ring, David then mounted the turnbuckle and stretched out his arms into the famous 'Orton' pose, which earned a very positive reaction from the crowd and a small smile from his brother. He climbed off the turnbuckle as Randy's theme song ended, David then got straight into the Miz's face, Randy Orton and Alex Riley, both at ringside took up positions at opposite sides of the ring.

"I'm going to rip you limb from limb" David swore, standing at 6 foot 6 he towered over the 6 foot tall Miz.

_Ding Ding! _The timekeeper's bell rung from ringside, signalling the start of the match, the Miz instantly went for a right handed punch but David easily caught the Miz's arm in mid-air and sent him to the mat with a huge Haymaker-like right hand. The Miz slid out off the ring clutching his jaw, he stared over to his apprentice before glaring over to Randy.

"ONE!" The referee counted, signalling the start of the count out, the Miz had the count of ten to get back into the ring. David stood in the centre of the ring with a smug smile on his face. The Miz then rolled into the ring.

"Collar and Elbow tie up, right now" the Miz demanded, David complied and the two grappled. David with the sheer size and strength advantage quickly took control of the situation and promptly Irish Whipped his opponent into one of the corner. David quickly charged towards the Miz, presumably intent on Clotheslining him, however at the last possible moment, the Miz brought his right leg up and met the oncoming Orton with a boot to the face, David stumbled back, obviously dazed from the kick to the face. The Miz quickly followed up on his new-found momentum with a running neckbreaker, David flopped like a fish around the ring, clutching the back of his head and neck, his older brother grimaced and bit his lower lip.

David rolled over to the far right turnbuckle and used the ropes to slowly rise to his feet. The Miz readied himself to deliver his potent Corner Clothesline. David managed to move out of the way of the charging Miz and thus the former United States Champion ran chest first into the turnbuckle. Quickly seizing the initiative David sent his broad right shoulder straight into the Miz's kidneys, the younger Orton brother then grabbed the Miz and sent him shoulder first into the steel ring post. Randy smiled from ringside, while the Miz's apprentice; Alex Riley shouted to the referee in contempt.

David then turned the groggy opponent around the promptly grabbed him into a front face-lock, from there David quickly lifted the Miz into a vertical standing suplex position. David then held the Miz vertically in the air for at least 10 seconds showing immense physical strength, he then slammed the Miz into the canvas in a picture perfect Suplex. Furthering his new-found momentum, David placed several kicks into the chest of the prone Miz, the damage of the kicks were only furthered due to the heavy wrestling boots David was wearing.

"_Kick his head off!" _the crowd chanted, obviously wanting David to punt kick the Miz in the skull. David started to grin while Randy, who was as calculating as ever signalled to his younger brother to listen to the WWE Universe's demand

David, still wanting some more time in his debut match, picked the Miz up and caught him in a front face-lock. However the Miz reversed the grapple into a rear face-lock, he promptly brought David's back down on his knee and then delivered his signature Reverse Neckbreaker. For the second time that match, David went neck first into the ring mat. The Miz immediately crawled over David for the pinning predicament

"One!" the referee counted

"Two!"

"Thr..." However David managed to kick out at the last moment, the referee informed the timekeeper of the near-fall. The Miz rose to his feet and started to argue with the referee

"That was a three!" the Miz screamed into the referee's face

"It was only a two!" the referee replied

The Miz, with a disgusted look on his face, dragged David over to the edge of the ring apron. The former United States Champion and former RAW Money in the Bank holder rolled out the ring, he positioned himself to drive his knee into the face of David who was draped over the ring apron. However David rolled back into the centre of the ring before the Miz was able to drive his knee into his face. Starting to get frustrated the Miz rolled back into the ring, bouncing off the ropes the Miz jumped into the air and drove his knee into the face of David. Again the Miz went for the cover.

"One!"

"Two!" David kicked out immediately at the two count. This time, Alex Riley jumped up on the ring apron the started to shout at the referee. Randy, obviously frustrated at Riley's antics, Randy hobbled over to Riley, showing his cowardice Riley retreated up the entrance ramp away from 'The Viper'. Randy then limped back to his original corner while Riley did the same. The Miz, who was distracted by the occurrence at ringside let his attention drift from David , this allowed David to recover and get to his feet. David quickly grabbed the Miz, his placed his head in under the Miz's right arm and hooked his leg; David used his brute strength to lift the Miz above his head in an Olympic Slam position before slamming the Miz into the mat. David then ran towards the ropes, using his momentum he bounced off the ropes and brought his elbow down straight into the face of the Miz. David instantly went 'for the cover'.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thr..." the referee counted, however the Miz managed to roll his shoulder off the mat before the referee counted to three.

David then picked up the Miz who then quickly reversed David's attempt into an inside cradle, hooking both of David's leg and his neck.

"One!"

"Two!". David kicked out of the pin. Miz instantly ran towards David who then ducked. The Miz then re-bounded off the ropes, however David charged at the Miz, the younger Orton brother then speared the Miz to the mat, and he then instantly dragged his right arm across the chest of the Miz.

"One!"

"Two!" Alex Riley grabbed the Miz's foot and placed it on the bottom rope. The referee, immediately aware of Riley's shenanigans promptly ejected him from ringside. Meanwhile Randy had snuck up behind Riley and as the Miz's apprentice turned around he immediately suffered the wrath of Orton's RKO.

David, who had not lost focus in the match, David then lifted his limp opponent up. He immediately stuck the Miz's head between his thighs and signalled for a Powerbomb. David then quickly hauled the Miz onto his shoulders; however the cunning 6 foot superstar shifted his body weight, and thus David fell to the mat with the Miz crashing into his chest. Randy looked on in concern

Realising the opening and the possibility of finishing the match, the Miz rose to his feet and stalked David from behind as the physically bigger rookie started to rise to a vertical basis. Obviously intent on hitting his finisher, the Skull Crushing Finale, the Miz hooked David's arm into a Full Nelson hold. However David used his impressive strength to throw the Miz over his shoulder in a judo-like throw. David quickly capitalised on the opportunity and lifted the Miz onto his shoulders into a Fireman's Carry, David then twisted his body and tossed the Miz face first, while falling back himself, into the mat (**AN: David's finisher is very similar to Brock Lesnar's F5, my second favourite finisher- after the RKO of course).** The crowd exploded in applause and cheers asDavid crawled over the Miz and hooked his leg into a pinning position

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

The crowd jumped to their feet and gave David a standing ovation as 'Voices' by Rev Theory resounded around the arena. Randy rolled into the ring to congratulate his younger brother in his victory, David stood transfixed in the middle of the ring his eyes darted from the crowd, to Randy and then to the unconscious form of the Miz who laid sprawled on the ring mat.

"Well done little bro. You were awesome" Randy muttered as he grabbed his younger brother in an embrace

"Holy crap, that was surreal, is it odd I don't even feel pain?" David replied

"Pure adrenaline, it'll wear off in a couple of minutes. Should we please the crowd?" Randy asked

"Sure" David replied, he climbed the nearest turnbuckle and struck the famous 'Orton Pose' much to the pleasure of the fans. However as he looked around, David immediately realised that Randy had set the Miz up in the perfect Punt Kick position, the crowd exploded in anticipation, literally foaming from his mouth Randy charged towards the Miz, obviously intent on kicking his head off. However at the last possible moment Riley grabbed the Miz and pulled him out off the ring, Riley then quickly helped his mentor up the entrance ramp. The crowd started to boo loudly as they did not get to see the Miz get kicked in the skull. David handed Randy his WWE Championship belt, Randy then raised the belt above his head as the Miz and Riley looked on from the entrance ramp. The two Orton brothers looked at each other, thankfully their stashed steel pipe was not needed to be used, but they both knew that both the Miz and Riley would seek revenge

00000000

"That was impressive" Randy remarked to his older brother. The two brothers entered their shared locker room.

"Thanks, how do the like the DRO?" David asked

"Come again?"

"DRO? You know David Robert Orton? It's what I call my finisher; I used my initials, just like you."

"Oh right, its impressive, I'll give you that, but nothing beats the RKO" Randy replied with a small hint of a grin.

"Just to warn you, I'm going to have to use that sometime or another. Cena's match is next, wanna watch?"

"I might as well. Cena or Barrett could very well be the next #1 contender for my championship" Randy replied, David took a quick shower while Randy turned on the internal monitor which aired RAW in the wrestler's locker rooms.

000000

John Cena nodded slowly; he was very impressed by David's showing against the Miz. He stood alone in his own personal locker room. His steel cage match with Wade Barrett was next on the card; if he won this match his would fully be re-instated in the WWE. Placing his purple and yellow cap on his head he walked out of his locker room and to the stage.

0000000

"This match is for one fall, and if John Cena wins this match he will re-gain his WWE contract" Justin Roberts announced. He left the ring as the steel cage started to lower from the arena rafters. The cage fitted perfectly around the ring.

'We are One' by 12 Stones boomed throughout the arena, as Wade Barrett, the leader of the renegade rookie group called the Nexus walked alone to the ring, the very pro-Cena crowd booed and jeered very loudly. At the end of the entrance ramp Barrett looked up to the towering cage, knowing this was his first steel cage match, with his arch-nemesis of all people. He quickly made his way up the steel steps and entered the ring. He mounted the ropes and raised his arms above his head. He then dismounted from the turnbuckle and then waited for John Cena to come down to the ring.

'You can't see me' performed by John Cena himself played around the arena, 95% of the fans jumped to their feet and gave Cena a standing ovation while the minority booed Cena. Instead of bursting out behind the curtain with pure octane energy, Cena walked slowly to the entrance ramp, giving his signature salute to the WWE Universe, Cena started to walk slowly to the ring, glaring at his opponent in the ring. Cena quickly made his way up the steel steps, while the referee held Barrett back.

10 members of the RAW roster (Santino Marella, Vladimir Koslov, Yoshi Tatsu, John Morrison, Daniel Bryan, Mark Henry, Goldust, David Hart Smith, R-Truth and surprisingly Jerry 'the King' Lawler) made their way to ringside to block any Nexus attempt to interfere in the match.

Even before the Timekeeper's bell rung, Barrett grabbed Cena into a side headlock. He quickly placed several right handed punches into the cranium of Cena. Barrett then started to stomp on Cena to wear him down. The referee tried to pull Barrett away from Cena, but the Bare Knuckle Fighter from Manchester, England pushed the referee to the mat and continued working on Cena with powerful stomps. The lumberjacks paced around the cage, ready to engage the Nexus if they attempted to interfere. While the pro-Cena crowd shouted support to the face of the WWE.

Barrett then dragged Cena out from the turnbuckle corner. Taunting to the crowd, Barrett placed his right foot on the chest of Cena.

"Count!" Wade ordered

"One" the referee reluctantly counted

"Two". Cena rolled his shoulder of the mat. Barrett then lifted Cena to a vertical basis; Barrett then grabbed Cena into a side head-lock, he then Irish whipped Cena into the opposite ropes. Rebounding off the ropes, Cena drove his shoulder into the chest of Barrett who fell to the floor from the sheer impact of the shoulder block.

Cena, continuing on from the momentum, mounted Barrett and unleashed a furious flurry of right fists into the face of the downed Englishman .

"Come on get off him!" the referee shouted. Cena, who complied with the referee's demand got up off Barrett and stood away as the Englishman rose to his feet.

The two competitors store each other down, they then locked up into a collar and elbow tie-up. Cena quickly gained the upper hand and then hoisted Barrett up in the air and brought him back down to earth, causing Barrett's shoulders slammed off the mat in a powerful Back Suplex. Cena quickly went for the cover over Barrett.

"One" the referee counted, however Barrett easily kicked out of the pinning predicament

Barrett got to his feet and narrowly dodging Cena who charged at him with intent to Clothesline him. Barrett then grabbed Cena into a front facelock. However Cena then used his impressive strength to fight out of the predicament, the wrestler from West Newbury bounced off the ropes and hit Barrett square in the chest with a Shoulder Takedown, Cena then waited for Barrett to stumble to his feet before hitting another Shoulder Takedown. Cena then picked up Barrett and hit him with his signature Spinout Powerbomb. Cena raised his hand above his head, he then looked down at the grounded Barrett and waved his hand in front of his face.

"You can't see me!" Cena shouted, while the crowd echoed his taunt. Cena bounced off the turnbuckle ropes but Barrett jumped up off the mat and used Cena's momentum against and threw him over his head in a Back-Body Drop. Cena's spine crashed hard into the ring canvas. Barrett started to stomp several times into the chest of Cena, Barrett then hooked Cena's legs into a pinning predicament.

"One"

"Two". Cena's shoulders managed to roll off the ring mat. The Lumberjacks at ringside sighed in relief and started to shout encouragement to the Face of the WWE.

Barrett groaned in frustration, he hauled Cena to his feet and rammed him face first into the steel mesh of the steel cage. Cena stumbled around on his feet before Barrett grabbed him again and sent him head first into the steel cage again. Cena stumbled his way around the ring until his found himself in the corner of the ring at one of the turnbuckles. Barrett smirked at his work and sent his right shoulder into the abdomen of Cena, he lifted Cena up onto the top turnbuckle. Barrett tried to perform a Superplex off the top turnbuckle, but Cena scouted the move and rammed Barrett's head into the steel cage, Cena took advantage of the dazed English wrester, he then hauled Barrett onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry. The WWE fans in attendance cheered very loudly, obviously knowing what the leader of the Cenation had in mind. A huge smile crossed the face of Cena, he tossed Barrett off his shoulders, the crowd popped very loudly for the Attitude Adjustment from the top rope. Barrett's back crashed into the mat, however Cena, as a result of the high risk move crashed into the mat as well both wrestlers lay motionless in the ring. The referee, due to the rules of the match was unable to count both the superstars out, the Lumberjacks at ringside circled around the ring awaiting the possibility of Nexus interference. And as if on cue 'We are one' by 12 Stones played and the members of the Nexus; David Otunga, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel, Husky Harris and Michael McGillicuty ran down to the ring and started to beat down the lumberjacks at ringside.

000000

"Oh hell no. They ain't getting away from this" David remarked, he took off his shirt and raced out the door presumably to the ring to assist the WWE Wrestlers against the Nexus

"Oh what the hell, the Nexus members are overdue a couple of RKO's" Randy sighed, he followed his younger brother out the door.

00000

Despite being at a numerical disadvantage, the members of the Nexus were easily keeping the Lumberjacks at ringside under control. Slater and Gabriel hit a Double DDT on Mark Henry while Husky Harris Clotheslined Santino Marella over the crowd divider. All hope looked lost until David Orton ran out behind the stage curtain, the crowd cheered loudly for the younger Orton brother. Upon reaching ringside, David hit a massive Spear on David Otunga, in response Michael McGillicuty ran towards David who then responded with his brother's signature Snap Powerslam. By this time the other Lumberjacks had been neutralised from the equation and remaining Nexus members; Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater and Husky Harris closed in on David. However much to the relief of the younger Orton brother his older brother's theme song 'Voices' played throughout the arena, the crowd exploded in a cheer that was definitely the 'pop of the night' and Randy Orton despite his injured knee ran down to ringside to assist his younger brother. In the ring, both Barrett and Cena started to show signs of stirring.

00000000

"What a match!" Josh Matthews, who was filling in for Jerry Lawler exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. If you two gentlemen would excuse me for a minute" CM Punk asked, he took off his headset and got off his seat.

"Where is he going?" Michael Cole asked. His question was answered when CM Punk started to climb the Steel Cage. Of course the Orton Brother's were too distracted with the Nexus to realise CM Punk from entering the cage

By the time the two Orton brothers had realised the intrusion into the ring. CM Punk had raised Cena onto his shoulder and hit him with the GTS, a Fireman's Carry transitioned into a single knee Facebuster, the crowd first gasped in shock, it was clear that CM Punk through his actions of aiding Wade Barrett had joined the Nexus.

"Dude look!" David said to his older brother. Randy had just finished RKO'ing Husky Harris. David forced the Steel Cage door open and entered the Steel Cage. CM Punk charged at him, David immediately caught him with a right hand to the face, Punk fell onto his back, David placed several well-placed kicks into the chest of Punk to ensure that he would stay down. Randy by this time had followed his younger brother into the ring. The two Orton brothers turned their attention to Wade Barrett. The referee in the cage didn't protest at all, he and every other WWE employee wanted to see Barrett get what was coming to him.

"You what the Dudley Death Drop goes like don't you?" Randy asked

"Yes, why did you ask that?" David responded in surprise.

"I say we add some flavour to it" Randy replied

"So what the Orton Death Drop?"

"Oh hell yeah". David stalked Barrett from behind and waited for Barrett to rise to his feet, David grabbed Barrett and hauled him over his head into a Flapjack move, Randy completed the rest of the move by jumping into the air and receiving the falling Barrett with a vicious RKO. Barrett's body collided into the ring canvas, it was clear he was out cold.

"_That was awesome!" _the crowd chanted. Both Orton brothers grinned at each other and struck their signature Orton 'pose'. By this time Cena had gotten to his feet, he hauled Barrett onto his shoulders into a Fireman's Carry while the Orton brothers looked on. Cena tossed Barrett off his shoulders and onto the mat, a move which he called the 'Attitude Adjustment'. Cena instantly went for the cover.

"One"

"Two"

"Three" the referee counted as his slapped his hand into the ring mat for the last time. Cena had won the match, while his theme song played throughout the arena, John Cena had been reinstated to the WWE. As Cena got to his feet, he caught sight of the two Orton brothers and the broadcast of RAW ended with Cena staring down the two brothers.

**AN: Hang with me, still getting the hang of writting matches. Tell me what you thought in a review please **


End file.
